


Rose Cheeks

by Kpoptive



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoptive/pseuds/Kpoptive





	Rose Cheeks

The light filtered through the light curtains, shining onto his golden skin. Your hand traveled up Hyungwon’s arm as you started to move around. You looked at him face as his lashed twitched on his cheeks, following his eyes movements. His plump lips parted as he spoke softly.

“I don’t know if I should be freaking out or not because you were watching me while I was asleep…” He mumbled, making you laugh gently. You sat up, about to get out of the bed when he grabbed your waist. He pulled you into him gently and he laid himself on your lap, arms still wrapped around you. He didn’t speak, nor did you. You just run your hands through his hair as he sighs, enjoying it. You lean against the wall, closing your eyes in content. You could hear the soft melody of the birds serenading outside, the silence in the room making it seem louder, like the birds were in your room, playing morning melodies just for the two of you.

You could feel his hands move from you waist, going under your shirt as he rubbed your back carefully. After a few minutes of just laying there, he also sat up, taking your hands from his hair, kissing them gently, his lips soft and plush against your skin. You bit your lip, feeling blood rush to your cheeks. He moved so he was beside you, taking your body captive once again. The birds tones have gone far by now, just silence filling room except for the gently breeze coming through the window as the silk curtains danced with the light and breeze.

He brought your head to his chest, his breathing calming you down from your flustered state. His hands ran up and down you back once again, his warmth leaving tingles against your skin. You put your head in the junction of his shoulder and neck as you left butterfly kissed against his bare chest. His heart beat against your hand, beating at a moderate pace, matching your heart. You left gentle kisses against his skin, his soft skin leaving the tingles on your lips.

He pulled you closer to him, kissing your forehead. You closed your eyes, the feeling of his lips again making you intoxicated. You brought your hands up to his face, caressing each side softly. His cheeks were smooth under your hands, he sunk into your hands.

“Wonnie~” You whispered, he replied by his glance, letting you continue. “I love you so much, how did I deserve you..” You spoke, getting closer to his face. You could see his eyes glancing down at your lips as he pushed himself closer too.

“You deserve me because you are you…” He spoke, cutting off your next words with the embrace of his lips against yours. You feel the passion just in his kiss, the way he grabbed you, pulling you onto his lap. You giggled into the kiss as his hands wrapped around you once again. The wind sang in the curtains as you kissed back with as much passion, you wrapped your hands around his neck, pulling his closer than before. He broke off the kiss, pressing his forehead against yours. “I love you too, so much..” He spoke, taking one hand, holding your red cheeks in his large hand. He looked at you with so much affection and love, you felt full to the brim with his passion. He kissed you once more, and he was ready to face the day if you were by his side.


End file.
